Reborn
by smalltownboy-bigcitydreams
Summary: Nathaniel thought Bella was just a fellow employee at the sporting good store that he admired from afar. One night when he asks to drive her home, he realizes that he isn't meant to be in her world. But after suffering a late night attack and walking up within the Cullen's house, he is told that he is meant for much greater things.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

Chapter 1

My phone shines that the time is 11:00pm. I wait outside in the misty rain of Forks, Washington. Most people would be shivering and covering up, but you get use to it when you're born and raised here. I sigh and place my phone back in my pocket, waiting for her to come out. I could've gone home and just kept to myself, but for some reason I want to stay. i want to see her. The sliding doors to the sporting good store open and she emerges like a supermodel. her chestnut brown hair gets tossed by the wind and she turns to look at me with her dark brown eyes that just pull you in. Bella Cullen. To think a girl like her lives in a crappy town like this. I stand up straight as she makes her way over towards me and my car.

"Nate? What are you still doing here? Didn't you get off early?"She said with shock. I scoff and look down at the ground. "Um…yeah I did, but I had no plans and the rain started coming down, so I thought I'd offer you a ride home, Bella." She sighs and looks around as if someone else should be here for her. "Well, my truck is getting fixed…" I hold my breath for her answer. She looks into my eyes and smirks. "Sure. Ok, why not?" She answers. "Really?" I say in disbelief. She nods and i practically stumble over myself to open my car door for her. She giggles and it sounds like music to me. As I close the door behind her, I walk over to my side, mumbling to myself. "It's ok…you're just taking her home. Nothing big will happen…I think."

As I maneuver my way through the first road towards Bella's house, it was dead silent. Besides the radio of course. This isn't what I pictured, but then again, I'm probably the one making things awkward. "Is it warm enough for you?" I asked to spark some sort of conversation. She replies "Yeah, it's perfect." I was little put off by the response since it still felt a little chilly to me, but I left it be for her. When I neared the end of the road, Bella began to direct me to her house. I had only ever heard about the Cullen's home, but getting to see it in person now was something out of a magazine. As I turned the corner and saw the 3 floored, cabin style, mostly windowed house before us, I had to close my mouth from shock. A house like this exists in Forks? I pulled into the driveway and placed it in park, but Bella already had her seatbelt and door open before I did. "Well, thanks for the ride Nate. It was really sweet of you to wait." She smiled and I felt like I could melt. "Yeah…" My voice cracked. "No worries. Anytime." And with that, she was out of the car and heading u to the front door. I waited till she was finally inside to make sure she was safe, but as the door closed behind her, I shook my head, turned up the heat and pulled out of the Cullen's world never to return again.

The rain on my way home seemed to be coming down harder than before which made seeing through my windshield not easy. I hadn't made it out of the woods just yet, when suddenly I noticed someone standing in the middle of the road. Before I knew it, I had spun my car out into the trees and managed to hit one on my passenger side. My head was killing me, but I was lucky to even be alive. I opened my eyes to see my windshield broken and my passenger side door dented in. I sighed and rubbed my neck as I undid my seatbelt and opened my door to get out and see the damage.

As the rain fell, it felt cooling on my sore neck even as my head begin to throb. I walked over to the other side of my car and could tell there was no way of getting it out. "Oh great…" I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone, but stopped. I heard footsteps around me. I turned behind me, but just darkness further into the woods. Sure, this was Forks so it could've just been a deer, but I felt uneasy. Maybe it was the figure I saw on the road. I turned back to my car as the footsteps made noise again. My hand was still in my pocket gripping onto my phone. The steps sounded like they were getting closer, so I turned quickly flashing my phone to see what it was. Before I could get a good look, I was pushed to the ground with something or someone on top of me. My phone fell to my side and out of reach. Finally, this dark figure spoke. In a raspy voice it said, "Relax…it'll make this easier." That's when I blacked out from the excruciating pain I felt in my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My neck, no my whole body began to feel like it was on fire. I kept my eyes closed from whatever was attacking me and the pain just kept growing inside me. I felt almost like i could move, but could still feel the pain. The only relief was the rain falling on me. It was like light drops of ice on my skin. Then, i was lifted. With the pain throughout my body and not being able to move, I was helpless. Whoever attacked me could be taking me to a shed to finish the job. Or worst, just toss me in a river or something. I made groans and moan from the pain, but kept quiet. Who knows what would happen to me if I cause a scene. With my eyes still closed, I realize, after a few minutes of being carried, that the rain had either stopped or I was inside now.

I was lower on what felt like a leather couch. Cold. Smooth. I exhaled as the chill pressed against me through my clothes. The pain ease up, but my body still felt weak. I never opened my eyes and now there was no point. For I began to doze off.

This dream I'm having is different then the ones I usually have. Mostly, I dream about succeeding in life. Becoming a millionaire or something, but tonight…it's a dark one. I find myself walking into an open field, alone. The sun is beginning to set and the grass seems to be dry as it it was fall. I look around to see if anyone is near, but nothing. Until, I turn to face in front of me again. There, I find a girl with blonde hair in a red cape staring at me with blood red eyes. She smiled and I can't help but smile back. I have no idea who she is or how I can even dream of her, but she seems intriguing. She begins to walk towards me and this is where it gets weird. My dream self begins to fall to the ground, clutching his head in pain. I beg her to stop, but all she does is smile. As I finally fall face first to the ground, I wake up.

I sit up straight on the couch as I grab my chest and head, making sure I was ok. My eyes are out of focus and blurry from being shut for so long, but I appear to be in a mostly house interior room. I blink and rub my eyes, as I hear someone enter in. A voice speaks. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally up." A woman says as I feel a wet cloth against my forehead. It shocks me, but feels nice. "I…What happened to me?" I ask with hesitation in my voice. "Oh, sweetie. We will explain it all when everyone else gets here." She says and as my eyes begin to clear and focus, I see her face. This woman had to be more gorgeous than anyone I have ever seen. Her hair was brunette, her eyes hazel with flecks of green, and a smile that just made everything seem ok. This couldn't be the person who attacked me last night. Especially not if she has been taking care of me. "Let me get you a change of clothes so you can get out of those wet ones." She smirks and walks towards the stairs behind the couch. As I watched her leave, a sudden urge came over me to make an escape. I have no idea where I am or who the woman was and right now, I have no phone one me. When the coast is clear and she's upstairs, I try to get up fast, but trip over my own feet. Still feeling weak, I head towards the front door. As I open it quickly, I'm surprised by the two people standing there waiting.

"Nate! You're awake." Bella says. I take a step back and tried to comprehend why she would be her. Her and the man beside her come into the house and close the door behind them. "You must feel weak. That's ok though. It's normal. Don't worry, we'll feed you soon." She sounded like a mother to me. Odd. She was the same age as me at least. "What…what are you doing here?" I ask in a hushed tone. "To check on you of course." She response. "Oh, you know, you really should be laying down. At least, until you feel better." She takes my arm and I'm too weak to resist. The man come to my other side and takes my arm as well. "I got you." He says. finally. I look at him as Bella introduces him. "Nate, this is Edward. My husband."

What the hell was gong on right now? I'm in a stranger's house, weak to the point of collapsing from a surprise attack in the woods, and now being care for by Bella and her husband? Maybe this was all in my head. Everything was feeling wonky from my head to my legs, but Edward and Bella got me to the couch. I began to hear steps down the stairs and the woman's voice perked up. "Mom! Dad! You're here finally." I look over to the woman as she came to us and finally got a good look at her. She had to be in her mid twenties at least and she was calling Bella her mom? I tried to think of a reason for that, but all I got was maybe it was a nickname. That was until Bella spoke. "Yes, Nate actually let us in. I thought you were taking care of him, Renesmee." The woman smiled and sat down across from us in a white leather love seat. "I had every under control, Mom." She placed the clothes on the table in front of us. "There you are. Feel free to change when you're ready."

Ok, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and wobbled a bit, but I had to make a point. "Stop. I need to know what happened to me and what the hell is going on here, right now!" I fell back down on the couch after finally speaking and it didn't help with the weakness. The looks between Renesmee and her parents were a mix of caution and curiosity. As if, they weren't sure if they should tell me, but if they knew I had a right know. Finally, Bella turns to me. "Nate…I'm sorry to tell you this, but…you are no longer living." I pause and wait for her to start laughing. This was a joke right? I was awake and walking around. Sure I'm weak , but I'm not dead. "What are you talking about?" I scoff. "Clearly I'm alive." She shrugs and sighs. "Not necessarily." I look at her with confusion, waiting in anticipation for her reasoning behind this.

"You've become a hybrid."


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 3/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Hybrid. Apparently that means I have become a two in one kind of species. This was crazy. I'm just a regular kid from Forks, where nothing bad happens. How could I have become a hybrid? I finally spoke out on the subject. "Do you know who did this to me?" I asked Bella, but she turned towards Renesmee. The woman stood with a sigh and went to open a door to the next room. In walked a blonde haired girl, drenched in rain. Her eyes with bright blue and she looked to be 18 or so, but who was I to judge age here? Renesmee pushed the girl forward towards me and smiled. "Nate, I'd like you to me Tala. Your biter and my daughter." I had to rub my eyes as I stood. It was like I was missing one big part out of all of this. Yes, I wanted to know what had happened to me, but everyone is forgetting to tell me about what happened to them. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Wait…ok. I can get why Bella might be married to someone at our age, but…daughters?" I looked back at Renesmee and Tala. "And…granddaughters?" Yeah, it sounded even crazier coming out of my mouth. "You haven't even told him the basics?" Tala spoke out. "Then why did you have to bring me in now?" Renesmee answered. "Because he asked for you." "Yes, but now I want to know everything." I said with a stern tone. Bella and Edward stood and walked towards me. "We understand this must all be confusing and different for you, but what we're about to say you have to believe. Because this is your world now." Bella said placing a hand on my shoulder. "What world, Bella?" I ask and she hesitates to answer. "A world where we are vampires." She motions to her and Edward. "And we've been alive for a while now that this…" Motioning to Renesmee. "Is our daughter. She is also a hybrid. Born half human and half vampire." I try to wrap my head around all of this. "So…what? You drink blood and can't go out into the sunlight?"br / I joke, but maybe now wasn't the time. "No. I actually am free to eat whatever I want. I just happen to hone some special abilities. But, that's for another time." She turns to Tala. "Tala here is a hybrid as well. Since my husband is a werewolf, Tala was born half werewolf and half vampire." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I take a step back looking at Tala. A werewolf and a vampire? That has to be the deadliest mix of all. But, did I really believe any of this? At that moment, the front door slammed. "Nessie…Tala? I got more ice for…" The voice trailed off as the man stepped into the living room with us. He was big, like muscular big, with short black hair and eyes just as dark. "Sweetie, you're home. Just in time too." Renesmee says as she walks over and gives him a peck on the cheek. "We were just informing him about our world. "I see." He says as he eyes me up and down. "Hi Bella. Edward." He nods to them both. "Hi Jacob." Bella smiles and Edward just nods back. "So, did you tell him how awesome it is to be a werewolf yet?" He said as he placed a bag of ice on a table next to him. "Not even close, Dad." Tala smirked./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2""Look, I'm still trying to understand all of this." Keyword for me here is 'trying'. "So, let me get this straight…Bella and Edward, you're vampires." They give me a reassuring nod. "Renesmee, you're their daughter, which makes you half human and half vampire." Renesmee smiles and says "Proud of it." I turn to Tala. "And this, Jacob, is a werewolf?" The man smiled and shrugs. "More like THE werewolf." Tala chuckles. "And you." I finally speak to my attacker. "You're their daughter, half werewolf and half vampire." Tala speaks. "Yup. Lucky to be one." That comment almost sounded like a slap in my face. I never wanted any of this and now I have to live with this secret, but not only that, I'm apart of of it!/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"The rage inside of me was beginning to stir. "And you thought that I would feel lucky too? Huh? Is that why you turned me?" I start to walk towards Tala as she starts to back away. "What gives you…the right…to turn me?!" Suddenly, the rage I felt inside of my felt like it hurts through my skin. I took a breath and looked at Tala down my snout. Wait…what? As I looked down at myself, I see hair grown from all over my body. I was covered. I reach up to my face and instead of feeling my ears on the side, I felt dog ears on top. Like a wolf. "What the hell?" I ask. I could still talk and still walk like a human. Tala crossed her arms and smirked. "Welcome to Hybrid 101, Nate." /p 


End file.
